


Haze

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He weasels himself somehow back into her life.





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2012 for a drabble challenge.

New York is simply too hot for her liking. She blames the lazy haze the city lives under for Loki finding his way back into her mind. He weasels himself somehow back into her life.

And it's fucking, fucking and not love-making, since she can't stand him. She lets him into one of her apartments (she owns three in the city, and a house in Moscow) and initiates the physical contact between them before she's able to think about what she could unravel.

Mouths and hands and teeth. Blood on his lip when she bites him too hard. Clenching and unclenching. Nothing's perfect, and that's exactly her point. 

She casts him out and tries to forget the second it's over. She doesn't mention it to anyone else.


End file.
